If this was a movie
by Megumi No Sabaku
Summary: Bella está experimentado una confusión por un distanciamiento con Edward y recuerdos de su amigo Jacob. 'Con Jake todo fue natural, en cambio Edward es tan perfecto que no sé si me gusta él o sus cualidades'


**If this was a movie**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku :)**

_Come back come back come back to me like you would if this was a movie _

La música sonaba fuerte en mis oídos, no podía dejar de ver imágenes del pasado que debía haber olvidado hace un tiempo atrás. Conversaciones y recuerdos de momentos atesorados en mi mente pasaban a cada momento y resonaban en cada nota musical de aquella canción tan perfecta para describir mi confusión en aquellos momentos.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, que esos recuerdos debían alejarse de mi mente pronto o seguiría sufriendo, siempre sufría cuando se trataba de _él_.

Ahora tenía en mi vida a un chico excepcional, era realmente perfecto, todo lo que había querido en mi vida él lo tenía, solo unos defectos que no me importaban si lo tenía a mi lado, sabía que lo quería, pero Dios no podía sacar de mi mente los ojos negros, profundos y que tanto conocía.

Todo comenzó ayer, bueno comenzó hace bastantes años, pero mi confusión comenzó ayer. Estaba en la clase, aburrida porque hacíamos un trabajo en grupo y decidí ayudar sólo completando una guía que nos entregaron, las demás transcribían en otras hojas y hacían dibujos y cosas para sacarnos la calificación máxima.

Escuchaba música mientras tanto, pensando en Edward, el chico que me gustaba hace unos meses, era tan perfecto pero últimamente no hablábamos mucho, quizás se había aburrido de mí, quién sabe. De pronto miré mi estuche, tenía un lápiz que me había dado un ex compañero, cada vez que lo miraba me recordaba a él pero siempre con cariño y nada más, pero esa vez fue distinto, me recordó una conversación de hace dos años atrás, por correo electrónico.

_Jacob The Wolf Black dice:_

_*Hello_

_Bella Swan dice:_

_*Hi_

_Jacob The wolf Black dice:_

_*How are you?_

_Bella Swan dice:_

_*Fine, and you?_

_Jacob The wolf Black dice: _

_*Bien xD Sólo eso puedo decir, una prima me mandó un mensaje con eso pero no sé más en inglés xD_

Una conversación demasiado trivial, algo que no debería tener significado alguno, pero lo tenía. Sólo con ese recuerdo salieron varios más, miradas que nos dirigíamos luego de los exámenes, ambos terminábamos siempre de los primeros y nos mirábamos para luego soltar un suspiro, esperando que nos fuera bien, diciendo '_Estuvo difícil'_ con nuestros ojos y nos entendíamos perfectamente, con solo una mirada.

Recordé también que en esos tiempos se sentaba al frente mío, conversábamos todo el día y al llegar a casa chateábamos por horas hablando de lo que nos había faltado decir en el día o simplemente lo que hacíamos en esos momentos.

_You'd be here by now_

La canción terminó y la puse nuevamente, sabía que me hacía mal oírla, sabía que no debía porque me traía más recuerdos pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era extraño, pero quería sentirme triste, deseaba sentir ese vacío en mi pecho, era algo que me recordaba el sentimiento que tenía hacia Jake y al parecer no quería olvidarlo.

Mis sentimientos hacia Jacob siempre fueron tan naturales, se me daba tan fácil todo con él, en cambio con Edward era una atracción física y me gustaban sus cualidades, de allí comenzó toda mi confusión ¿Me gustaba él o sus cualidades? No lo sabía con exactitud y eso me hacía recordar lo fácil que todo fue con Jacob.

Incluso recordaba una vez que él iba con su novia, una amiga mía de infancia y sentí algo jamás había sentido: mi corazón latía con fuerza, podía escucharlo como si retumbara en mis oídos, mis piernas se sentían de jalea, mis manos temblaban y mi lengua se trabó.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en él, en sus ojos oscuros que aún me decían lo que sentía con sólo verlo, el dolor que me provocó el ver aquella felicidad en sus ojos al estar con ella y yo jamás se la pude brindar.

Miré por la ventana una centésima vez, la lluvia caía como decía la canción: '_Come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie stand in the rain outside 'till I came out' _Deseaba verte allí, parado afuera, esperando por mí, claro si esto fuera una película ya estarías allí.

Ya no quería sufrir más por él, ya no quería seguir mirando sus fotos y perderme en sus ojos incluso a través de una pantalla. Recuerdos de momentos en que demostraste un poco de cariño hacía mí, me recuerdan lo estúpida que fui hace años, desearía volver el tiempo atrás y comportarme diferente, ser… no sé coqueta o algo así pero no se puede, nunca pasó nada y nunca pasará.

Debo olvidarlo, lo sé, dejar de buscarlo en su Facebook, dejar de pensar en él porque tiene una novia, no la conozco, no sé nada de ella y realmente no puedo odiarla porque yo fui la estúpida que nunca hizo nada para que él me mirara de otra forma, para que lo que teníamos, que siempre creí era especial, no se esfumara cuando dejáramos de vernos.

La última vez que lo vi fue hace unas semanas, iba de la mano con su nueva novia y estaba contento, no feliz, simplemente contento, lo abracé por el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos y él hizo lo mismo, creí no sentir nada en ese momento, sólo amistad, pero la verdad estuve feliz todo el resto del día, pensando en que lo había olvidado. Esta recaída solo me demostró que cada vez es más fuerte, que cada vez que pienso haberlo olvidado vuelve y me atormenta con recuerdos que había dejado atrás.

Sólo podía esperar nuevamente hasta que terminara con su nueva chica, pero en cuanto eso pasara me acobardaría y no le hablaría, o quizás sí, pero sería en plan de amistad nuevamente y nada más, no sabía coquetear, no era parte de mí y simplemente no quería que él viera en mí algo que no es.

La canción nuevamente acabó y decidí apretar el botón para escuchar la misma cada vez que ésta acabara, mis tímpanos recibían fuerte las ondas, estaba en el volumen máximo y deseaba que la música atontara mi mente y sólo eso se escuchara, no mis pensamientos, ni mis recuerdos, pero era imposible.

Suspiré nuevamente ya que la letra de la canción me llegaba realmente profundo, incluso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era tan exacta, tan perfecta para mi situación. Claro, probablemente Taylor la escribió sobre alguna relación que tuvo, no por seguir enamorada de un amigo que jamás te vio como algo más. Una lágrima cayó y sonreí al darme cuenta de lo patética que era.

_I was playing back a thousand of memories baby, thinking about everything we been through Maybe I been going back too much lately…_

Sequé mi lágrima pero eso no evitó que otra cayera. Eso me llegaba realmente al corazón, había estado yendo al pasado demasiado, volviendo a cuando éramos amigos, a cuando teníamos conversaciones eternas y él me hablaba de fútbol, de sus amigos, de que hacía en las tardes e incluso una que otra conversación en serio.

Creo que unas cuantas veces me dejo sin palabras, yo siempre hablaba en broma y de pronto él me decía algo en serio y no podía evitar quedarme pasmada con su sinceridad. Recordaba una vez que me había enojado con Charlie

_-Mi papá me retó ayer por mis notas_

_-El mío también, todos los días me reta porque no me quiero comer la comida_

_-¿Cambiemos de papá?_

_-No. Mi papá se esfuerza demasiado por mí y yo no lo sé valorar._

Jamás me he sacado esa conversación de mi mente, jamás he podido borrar eso o la vez que se preocupó por mí

_Jacob The wolf Black dice:_

_*Y nos vamos a escapar para no hacer el examen mañana? xD_

_Bella Swan dice: _

_*Claro, pero yo llego temprano te iré a buscar a las 7 y media a tu casa_

_Jacob The wolf Black dice: _

_*¿Estás loca? A esa hora recién despierto_

_Bella Swan dice:_

_*Entonces iré a la casa de Jessica, queda cerca de la escuela_

_Jacob The wolf Black dice:_

_*No, es muy peligroso ni se te ocurra hacer eso_

Nunca lo hicimos, al otro día llegamos e hicimos el examen, no lo comentamos pero me pareció realmente tierno.

Otro recuerdo llegó a mi mente, estábamos en un lago con todo el curso, era un paseo, el último que tendríamos todos juntos ya que se acababa la primaria y todos iríamos a distintas secundarias.

Estábamos en un muelle, mirando como la luna se reflejaba en el agua y sin luces alrededor era realmente romántico, en esos tiempos no me gustaba él, me gustaba Tyler. Jacob vino también y estaba a mi lado mirando la majestad de las aguas y le dije sin pensarlo que me regalara la luna

_Aquí esta, es tuya._

Dijo mientras hacía como que la tomaba con sus manos y yo sonreí y le di las gracias. A la semana siguiente estábamos en un asado en la casa de una compañera y al otro día sería el final, al otro día se acabaría oficialmente nuestro curso juntos. Yo estaba con Tyler y él con Tanya, era su ''andante''.

_-Ayer me regalaron la luna seis veces- se lo había pedido solo a ellos dos, pero mis otros amigos también me la dieron._

_-Yo fui el primero- dijo Jake orgulloso y Tyler al parecer se puso celoso_

_-Bueno entonces también te regalaré las estrellas_

_-Jessica ya lo hizo_

_-Bueno entonces también Marte, ah y un marciano._

Sí, Tyler era divertido, pero en ese momento no quise pensar en lo lindo que se sintió cuando Jacob había admitido ser el primero, o más bien había alardeado, no sé cómo supo que fue el primero, después de todo se lo había pedido a Tyler también.

Claro debo admitir que, literalmente, me metí a Tyler por los ojos para olvidarme de Jacob, ya que a mi mejor amiga también le gustaba y no podía gustarme el mismo chico, ella era genial y no quería perderla. Ambas odiábamos a Tanya, claro.

De pronto sin darme cuenta me dormí, con la canción sonando una y otra vez y soñé con él, soñé que iba a la escuela a la cual él iba ahora, a la que también Angela, una de mis mejores amigas, asistía.

Soñé que conversábamos solo nosotros dos, como antes, pero de alguna forma era distinto, no estaba su nueva novia, no estaba nadie más que nosotros dos y yo me iba luego de esa gran conversación, feliz. Luego por alguna razón iba a su casa y una mujer me decía que su padre se había tirado al agua porque quería morir. Él lo había oído y había salido corriendo y yo corría tras de él. Cuando al fin lo alcancé me dijo algo como _Por siempre y para siempre_ y sabía que hablaba de algo que su padre le había dicho.

Lo consolé y abracé, le dije que su papá le amaba y que si lo había hecho no era porque no pensara en él, sino que ya no podía más. Al abrazarlo se me salió un 'Te quiero' y él me dijo 'Yo también te quiero. Entiéndelo'

Creo que después íbamos donde una amiga y yo le tomaba la mano y me abrazaba la cintura, desperté feliz por unos segundos, pensando que él me correspondía pero al llegar la lucidez nuevamente me sentí desolada.

Corrí a cargar mi celular porque la canción había sonado hasta que se apagó, entré en internet y mi corazón se aceleró al verlo conectado. No sabía qué hacer si hablarle o no ¿Qué le diría? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no hablábamos y la última vez que chateamos yo tenía que insistir, él no se veía muy interesado en nuestra conversación.

Dejé pasar un rato y a cada rato miraba su foto, había abierto la ventana, pero no quería escribir y estaba segura de que él tampoco lo haría. Suspiré y traté de concentrarme en otras páginas de ocio, hasta que al fin decidí hablarle, pero entonces tuve que esperar ya que estaba como ocupado. Maldije mi indecisión y decidí dejarlo para otro día.

Pasó una semana completa y aún no se conectaba, yo seguía oyendo la misma canción y seguía con mi histeria, hasta que Edward me habló por Messenger.

_Edward Mason dice:_

_*Hola Bells_

_Bells dice:_

_*Hola Edward _

_Edward Mason dice: _

_*Como estas?_

_Bells dice:_

_*Bien y tú?_

_Edward Mason dice:_

_*Bien_

_*Oye te puedo ir a buscar este jueves?_

En ese momento no sabía que hacer, estaba indecisa, quizás esto era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme definitivamente de Jake, es decir, yo hace tiempo había tomado la decisión de olvidarlo y ya no había marcha atrás.

_Bells dice:_

_*Claro! Te esperaré es la primera banca de la plazita al frente de mi escuela_

_Edward Mason dice:_

_*No me esperarás allí estaré_

Luego conversamos más cosas triviales, me contó que había hecho y cosas así y mientras tanto Jacob se conectó. Le quería hablar, deseaba profundamente hacerlo pero me sentiría idiota si lo hacía, además Edward me iría a buscar.

Seguí chateando pero a cada momento veía su nick para saber si estaba disponible, además veía si había algo en su Facebook que dijera que hacía o algo así pero lo único que pude ver fue que puso 'Me gusta' a un comentario de su novia, a quién no tenía en su face como 'En una relación'.

No pude evitarlo y abrí su ventana, miré su foto y me acordé de una vez que pasé a cerrar la ventana de mi prima y le escribí a un amigo en vez de a ella con la prisa. Sí, decidí 'hacerlo' nuevamente.

_Bells dice:_

_*Lo siento prima pasé a cerrar la ventana, Quién me decías que te fue a buscar?_

_*Oh Jake lo siento me equivoqué de ventana_

_Jake The Wolf dice:_

_*xD No importa_

_Bells dice: _

_*Hey hace tiempo no te veía por Messenger Como has estado?_

_Jake The wolf dice:_

_*Bien y tu?_

_Bells dice:_

_*Bien también _

Él no siguió la conversación así que luego de dos minutos esperando algún tipo de comentario de su parte le volví a hablar

_*Que cuentas?_

_Jake The Wolf dice:_

_*Nada interesante_

_Bells dice:_

_*Supe que tenías una nueva novia_

_Jake the wolf dice:_

_*Sí, la viste el otro día no?_

_Bells dice:_

_*Sí, es linda_

_Jake The Wolf dice:_

_Lo sé_

Okey eso no era algo que tenía planeado, simplemente salió. Me despedí rápidamente disculpándome y me puse como no conectada.

Decidí que escribiría en su muro, si le ponía me gusta sería genial, si lo comentaba mejor. Además así sabría si seguiríamos hablando.

_Buena conversación, Saludos!_

Lo sé, era una estupidez malgastar mi tiempo en escribir algo con tan poco sentido, pero para mí era algo que debía hacer, me lo había estado restringiendo y eso me hacía pensar , más en él.

_If you're moving on_

Pasaron dos días y no saba señales de vida en Facebook, pero su novia sí. Le puso me gusta a mi comentario me Facebook. Me sorprendi y sonreí ¿Estaba celosa? Sentí que de alguna manera estaba marcando su territorio y simplemente me reí de su inseguridad. Aunque la risa no me duró mucho, arriba de mi publicación con letras llamativas y me gusta por montón anunciaron su relación en Facebook:

_Jacob black está en una relación con Leah Clearwater._

Procesé la información. ¿Me sentía celosa? Algo ¿Dolida? Sorprendentemente no ¿Angustiada? Menos.

Mmm… Quizás no me gustaba tanto como pensé…la verdad si me gustaba y mucho pero ¿Me gustaba él o lo que recordaba de él? Entonces lo entendí, una epifanía se presentó frente a mis ojos.

No lo veía desde hace semanas, y si contaba el tiempo en que no hablábamos por más de un minuto serían meses, incluso más de un año. No sentí nada cuando le vi sino que luego por alguna extraña razón me bajó todo el 'amor' por él. Y ahora la epifanía: Lo estaba idealizando.

No era como con Edward, él era sencillamente perfecto. Okey no tanto así, tenía uno o dos defectos pero no me molestaban, para nada. En cambio con Jake, sabía sus defectos, y los odiaba, además de su novia y su nueva personalidad. Ahora lo veía todo claramente: Estaba 'enamorada' de su recuerdo, de lo que se sentía el tener una conexión con alguien, no de él.

Ahora que pensaba en Edward tampoco lo veía hace semanas y no se había conectado, pasé de querer a dos personas a no estar interesada en ninguna y todo con una simple publicación de Facebook. Pero Edward me iría a buscar uno de estos días, no estaba nerviosa ni nada, simplemente ansiosa por verlo después de estos meses de solo chatear.

Escuché la canción una última vez y su letra ya no me hirió, ya no significaba mucho para mí y entonces me sentí libre.

_You'd be here by now_

Llegó el día tan ansiado, faltaban minutos para salir de clases y no podía dejar de pensar en él, en que diría, como me comportaría, qué haría. La campana sonó y me miré a mi espejito que tenía en mi bolso, me eché un poquito de perfume, me inspiraba confianza más que nada y luego caminé con mis amigas súper emocionadas hasta la salida.

Caminamos mientras mi estómago se retorcía de los nervios ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan escandalosa si hace dos días ni me interesaba? Entonces lo vi y sin quererlo dejé de respirar.

Su piel pálida brillaba con el sol, sus ojos claros alumbraban su rostro y sus facciones perfectas me hacían recordar el porqué de su perfección. ¿Realmente ese hermoso espécimen humano venía a buscarme? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de lo hermoso que era? ¿Cómo pude dejar toda su perfección de lado?

Dejé a mis amigas atrás para lleguar frente a él con la cara caliente por la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas y él al notarlo sonrió de medio lado y me saludó, yo correspondí con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso me abrazó. Entonces sentí mis piernas de jalea, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y podía oír mi corazón palpitar, tan fuerte que comencé a temer que él lo oyera también.

Entonces comprendí que jamás estuve tan enamorada de Jake, simplemente nunca había sentido algo así con otro chico y esta vez fue más fuerte, más real y deseaba firmemente que él me correspondiera, en serio lo hacía.

-¿Vamos por un helado?- me dijo una vez que me soltó y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo aparente

-Esta bien- dije mirando el suelo, no estaba aún lista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Caminamos sin hablar por unos minutos, para mí era cómodo pero no sabía si para él también, quizás se sentiría aburrido, así que comencé a pensar qué podía hablar con él, pero nada se me ocurría quizás le hablaría del clima…

-Qué lindo día hace ¿No?- abrí mis ojos como plato, pero traté de no mostrarlo volteando mi rostro, ¿Me había leído la mente?

-Sí, esta muy lindo- dije rápidamente, las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca, al parecer el nerviosismo aún no se iba.

-Aunque me gustan más los días nublados- siguió conversando él con toda la paz del mundo, sin nerviosismo. Como lo envidiaba.

-¿Sí? A mí me gustan más los días soleados

Seguimos esa conversación bastante trivial hasta llegar a la heladería y pedimos unos para luego ir a sentarnos a unas mesitas fuera del negocio.

Una conversación llevaba a otra y al final la pasé bastante bien, me reía con él y me olvidé de mi confusión por completo. Edward estaba allí y no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera.

Me acompañó hasta el paradero de los buses que me servían a mí, él tenía que ir a otro lugar a tomar el bus.

-Sólo me quedan unos meses y ya te podré ir a dejar en auto- dijo sonriendo

-No importa, está bien- dije sonriendo y vi que el bus que me servía venía- Bueno ya me voy

-Adiós, cuídate- dijo abrazándome y yo le correspondí feliz, ya se me estaban pasando un poco los nervios.

Nos separamos lentamente y sin previo aviso me besó. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida pero luego me dejé llevar correspondiendo torpemente a _mi primer beso._

Se sentía lindo, las mariposas ya no sólo estaban en mi estómago sino que sentía su calorcito en todo el cuerpo, su mano acariciaba mi rostro y me hacía sentir como si le diera miedo que me rompiera mientras su otra mano estaba en mi espalda para abrazarme.

Nos separamos luego de unos minutos maravillosos y él me sonrió de medio lado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras mi cara ardía complemente. Le sonreí y nos separamos, debía irme.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego- dijo sonriendo y me volvió a dar un beso, pero este fue apenas un roce de labios.

-Adiós, cuídate- dije mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada

Me subí al bus, pagué y me senté en el lado de la ventana para verlo, me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo mientras yo sonreía sonrojada aún. Me fui pensando todo el camino en él, en sus labios, su sonrisa y sobretodo en las lindas sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

Ya no había de que preocuparme, ya me daba cuenta de que no debía cerrar mi corazón a querer a alguien solo porque_ crea_ querer a alguien más, sobre todo si era alguien tan perfecto y era lo que había estado esperando toda la vida. Él era todo lo que yo quería y no debía pensar que sólo sus aptitudes me gustaban, todo él me gustaba y no iba a desperdiciar mis pensamientos en alguien que no me ha pensado nunca.

Comencé esta vez con actitud optimista sin mirar atrás y esperando que mis deseos y anhelos se realizaran, sin miedo a ser herida y esperando que esta vez todo fuera distinto y al parecer lo era, porque como _si fuera una película_, todo había caído en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**nOn Nunca había subido un fic EdwardxBella así que me siento bastante realizada :D Además de que hace tiempo que no escribo nada :/ Pero este me salió sin esfuerzo ya que la verdad es que es basada en una historia real, así que no crean que Bella es una idiota por primero sufrir por Jake y luego caer a los pies de Edward, me pasó, así que les contaré que no es agradable esta sitación.**

**Espero que les guste ya que hace literalmente milenios que no subo capis (Soy vampira You know :B) Así que ya ni recuerdo lo que se siente cuando te llegan rr alabando o derrumbando tu trabajo, ambos casos se aceptan ya que así aprenderé a crecer como escritora :)**

**La canción lleva el mismo nombre del one-shot y es de Taylor Swift, no puse traducción porque sencillamente arruina la estructura del fic, en mi opinión así que les pido perdón y si desean saber que dice un traductor o un video en youtube con traducción les puede ayudar :D **

**Les doy las gracias desde que ya por haber leído esto y, sí, escribo historias de animé por eso el nombre xD**

**Thanks And See ya!**

**XoXoXo**

**Megumi No Sabaku :)**


End file.
